Just me and you
by Panda-Clem
Summary: Je suis sûr que tu a déjà rêver de rencontrer Mathieu Sommet et même d'aller plus loin, alors cette fic est faite pour toi !
1. Chapter 1

Je suis seule devant la JE, avec mon kigurumi panda, j'ai fais du stop toute la nuit après une énième dispute avec mon mec. On était sensé y aller ensemble mais je n'en peux plus de tout ses mensonges. Je suis donc là, seule, devant la JE. Je me décide enfin à rentrer, rien ne pourra me faire regretter cette journée, pas même ce crétin.

Arrivé à l'intérieur des milliers de gens en costumes de tout genre défilent devant mes yeux. Ils sont tellement plus originaux que mon kigurumi. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tire de ma rêverie féerique. Mon ex.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je t'en supplie répond moi-

_T'es désolé ? Mon œil ! _

Bon j'ai dit que rien ne pourrai gâcher cette journée donc allons y !

Je me dirige vers l'endroit où les billets pour les youtubeurs sont vendus. Le seul que je veut voir c'est Mathieu Sommet. De toute façon si j'étais venu avec mon mec il m'aurait interdit de le voir, il est tellement jaloux, alors je vais en profiter. Je me dirige vers le stand de Mathieu, arrivé à la file d'attente je me fait apostropher.

-*Ton nom*

Je me retourne

-Lyla !

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-La même chose que toi banane !

On se fait notre très célèbre « check panda »

-*Ton nom* !

-Moui ?

-Tu vas voir Mathieu ?

-Est ce que je suis obligée de répondre à cette question ?

-Non c'est bon j'ai deviné. On attend ensemble ?

-Avec plaisir

Nous nous dirigeons vers la file de cosplayers qui attendait l'arrivée de Mathieu et, ben… Nous attendons.

-T'était pas sensée venir avec ton « «chéri» ?

-Si

Soudain des cris retentissent dans le hall, je tourne la tête et j'aperçoit Antoine Daniel suivit de Mathieu Sommet. Oh my god ! Ce qu'il est beaux, ses yeux, son sourire… Wow ! 'Faut que je me calme.

Ma poche se remet à vibrer

-Je sais que t'as vu me précédent SMS ! Répond moi ! Je sais que tu m'aime encore !-

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et je cris. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas moi même. Lyla et toute la file se retourne pour me regarder. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je m'assoie par terre et je fond en larme, la tête prise entre mes mains. Je sens les bras de Lyla m'entourer.

-*Ton nom* qu'est ce qui se passe ?

A ces mots je pleure de plus belle

-*Ton nom* répond moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe

-J…J'en p… peux p…plus d…de tout ces mensonges !

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?

-Il ne fait que me mentir ! Je sais pas, je sais plus !

-Mais calme toi ***Ton nom* ! Ca veut rien dire ce que tu raconte** ! Lève toi et calme toi.

Je m'arrête de pleurer et je me lève. C'est vrai que ça fait gamin de chialer comme ca. Mais que voulais-vous j'ai que 18 ans, je suis encore qu'une gamine dans ma tête et je ne savais pas quoi penser du SMS de mon ex. Après tous ses mensonges je n'arrivais quand même pas à lui en vouloir, je suis tellement faible. Une jeune femme en cosplays Ahri s'approche de nous.

-Est ce que ca va ?

-Oui merci.

Je me retourne vers Lyla qui à l'air vraiment perdu.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passer par l'occipital ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais tu mérite la vé…

-Non mais t'es malade de crier comme ca ! Et si Mathieu t'avais entendu, t'aurais passer pour quoi ?

-Si j'avais entendu quoi ?

Je me retourne en sursaut. Mathieu est assis à son stand et nous regarde de ses beaux yeux d'un bleu gris tellement magnifique, je dois le regarder d'un air tellement niais a ce moment précis. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Lyla se jette sur lui.

-Rien du tout c'est pas important ! Tu peux me signer mon fan art s'il te plaît ? Tiens ca c'est pour toi, etc …

Je reste derrière pendant que Lyla supplie Mathieu de lui faire un câlin. Il se lève et tend les bras, dans lequel Lyla se jette.

-*Ton nom* tu peux nous prendre en photo s'il te plait ?

-Oui pas de problème.

-Tiens tu est avec elle ?

-Oui mais c'est totalement par hasard !

Je les prends en photo, Lyla à l'air tellement ravi

-Et toi tu veut une photo ?

-Non ca va aller.

-Mais si *Ton nom* tu vas le regretter !

-Bon d'accord

Mathieu éclate de rire, s'approche et me prend dans ses bras pendant que Lyla prend la photo. Quand Lyla a fini de prendre la photo je me retire à regret des bras de Mathieu. _Dommage_. Lyla part devant avec l'appareil photo, je m'apprête à la suivre quand soudain. (Oui je sais c'est très cliché)

-Excuse moi !

Je me retourne et je vois Mathieu qui me fixe

-Oui

-C'est quoi ton prénom ?

-*Ton nom*

-C'est un très joli prénom.

-Merci.

Il me sourit. Oh mon dieu je fo…Stop !

-Tiens ton autographe.

-Mais j'ai pas demandé d'autographe.

-Ouai mais t'es trop mignonne, c'est cadeau, j'espère que tu l'utilisera.

-Que je l'utilise…

-Bon*ton nom* tu te dépêche !

-Oui Oui j'arrive

-Au revoir ***Ton nom*** !

-Au revoir Mathieu !

Je cours pour rejoindre mon amis qui commence à s'impatienter.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt. Ben dit moi, ca s'était un vrai câlin.

-Désolé ! Il m'a donner un papier.

-Un autographe quoi.

-Ouai mais il a dit qu'il espère que je l'utilise.

-Que tu utilise un autographe ? C'est bizzard.

-Mouai. Bon je vais regarder.

J'ouvre le petit bout de papier ou Mathieu avait griffonner un mot au crayon

« J'espère qu'on se reverra. Mon téléphone est toujours allumé » suivi d'un numéro de téléphone.

Voilà la fan fic que je voulais écrire depuis un moment et vu que j'avais pas trop de devoir et ben je m'y suis mise. J'espère quelle vous aura plut. N'oubliez pas de laisser un reviews ca fait toujours plaisir, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, il me faut des avis extérieurs pour pouvoir améliorer la fic. A bientôt !

Panda-Clem


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voila bonne lecture !

Je m'arrête pour regarder attentivement le bout de papier. Je le relie.

"J'espère que l'on se reverra. Mon telephone est toujours allumé"

Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Je me retourne et le regarde. Voyant que je le fixe, il me repond par un grand sourire que j'essaye de lui renvoyer maladroitement. Lyla voyant mon malêtre, pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ca va ?

-Mmh... Ouai si on veut.

-Comment ca ?

-Rien laisse béton. Cette expression est vraiment dépasser. Sinon tu reste combien de temps a la JE ?

-Je repart se soir, demain je travail.

-HA HA HA ! Moi je reste les trois jours.

-La chance moi mon boss ma fait discrètement un bon gros doigt quand je lui ai dit que je voulais aller à la JE. Mais pour pas faire le boss méchant il ma dit que j'avais un jours de congé.

-Un jours de congé ? Ca existe ca ?

-Selon mon boss, oui !

-Moi j'ai deux semaine donc je vais en profiter !

-Moi j'ai que un jours alors grouille !

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle me prend par le bras et m'entraine vers les magasins. Je me retourne un dèrniere fois la tête vers Mathieu, qui parle avec une jeune femme. Lyla s'arrète devant un stand vendant des albums de metal et de hard-rock.

-*Ton nom*

-Moui...

-Regarde le dernier album d'AC/DC !

-Oui et ? Je l'ai deja.

-Sérieusement ?

-Ben oui si je te le dit !

-Mais moi je l'ai pas. Je vais l' c'est quoi le prix ? 45 euros ?

Elle simule un évanouissement.

-Purée ! Il se foutent pas de ta gueule dans les convention.

-Mmh...

-Bon putain qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Depuis qu'on est partie du stand de Mathieu t'as la tête ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait ? On dirait qu'il t'as jeté un sort.

-Mais non ! T'es vraiment conne !

-Ben alors ?

-Rien je pense à mon ex. (_qu'est ce que je ment bien_)

-Comment ca a ton ex ?

-A oui je t'ai pas dit, je suis a présent... CELIBATAIRE !

Lyla me fixe avec des yeux ronds pendant que moi je fixe toujours Mathieu, je suis vraiment troublé par son papier. (faiblesse puissance 1000). Lyla passe sa main devant mon visage.

-Youhou ! Tu me répond ?

-Oui bon je l'ai quitté voila ! Qu'est ce que tu veut que je te dise ?

-Ok ok.

"La JE ferme ses portes veuillez vous dirigez vers la sortie"

-Bon ben je vais devoir y aller Lyla. Mon appart est assez loin et je suis a pieds.

-Mais je croyais que t'avais quitter ton mec ?

-Oui mais c'est pas parce que je l'ai quitter que j'ai nul part où aller.

-Très bien. Ben a+

"CheckPanda" !

Bon direction mon petit appart. Je sort de la JE avec mon sac sur une épaule et ma capuche panda sur la tête. Il fait déja presque nuit il fut que je me dépeche, bon au pire j'ai ma lampe de poche et une bombe lacrimogène. En pensant à ca je m'arrète. _Pourquoi est ce que j'ai un truc pareil dans mon sac ? _Je pars donc de la JE sans regrets vu que je reviens demain. Nyark nyark ! Je m'apprette a partir vers une ruelle lorsque

-*Toi* !


	3. Chapter 3

Oui je sais que l'autre chapitre n'était pas très constructif mais j'avais besoin de celui la pour fixer la tram principale. Bonne lecture les coccinelles maléfique !

Je me retourne et comme par hasard Mathieu court dans ma direction. Je le regarde d'un air intérogateur alors qui arrive halettant devant moi.

-C'est dangereux de prendre les ruelles sombres le soir jeune fille.

-Vous me croyais si impuissante que ca fasse a un agresseur ?

-Pas de "nous" entre nous. Et non mais j'essaye de trouver un pretexte pour te racompagner.

-On va se mettre daccord tout de suite de un tu m'as permis peut etre permis de te tutoyer mais moi non. De deux je ne veut pas que tu me raccompagne, merci.

Je m'éloigne, le laissant là. Une fois ses ésprits reprit il me rejoind a nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu me répond comme ca je t'ai rien dit de méchant ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Comment ca ?

-Pourquoi c'est a moi que ta donné ton num et pas a Lyla ou a quelqu'un d'autre ? A moins que tu donne ton num a n'importe quelle inconnue.

-Parce que tu pleurais et que je me demandais pourquoi.

Il s'inquiéte... pour moi ? _Arrète de rêver... Tout le monde s'en fout de toi. _Je ferme les yeux, expire et reprend mon chemin.

-Pour rien.

-Ben si. Regarde comment tu réagis.

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Je te connais pas ! J'ai toujours était fan de toi, a l'époque je t'aurais tout dit mais(ca c'était avant ^^' Vous avez le droit de me tuer) je me suis rendu compte que l'on ne peut faire confiance a personne, pas même à sa famille alors pourquoi je te raconterai ma vie ? Et en plus pourquoi ca t'interesse ?

Je lui ai débaler ca comme ca en plein milieu de la rue. Il est là, devant moi, il m'a écouté pendant tout mon monologue sans rien dire. Voyant que je le fixait il baisse la tête.

-J'aime pas voir les filles pleurer.

-Parce que toutes les filles qui pleurent en convention tu les console ?

Ca m'énèrve telement, pendant toutes ces années j'ai rêver de le rencontrer de lui parler, de passer ne serait-ce que deux minutes avec lui, qu'il s'intéresse a moi, et maintenant qu'il "s'interesse" à moi... Ca parait trop beau pour être vrai, je veut être sûr de se qu'il pense vraiment. Je ne me rend compte que je réffléchit à voix haute. En entandant ca Mathieu relève la tête et plonge son regard azur dans le mien.

-Pour répondre à ta question... Je n'ai jamais vu une fille pleurer en convention.

Je le regarde interogativement. Il rebaisse la tête.

-Oui. En convention les filles, et les mecs, on l'air heureux de venir, ils rigolent avec leurs amis, mais toi tu n'avais pas l'air heureuse d'être là.

Il me regarde et attend ma réponce. C'est vrai. Même si je ne le connais que depuis quelque heures, il a réussi a voir ce que l'homme avec qui j'ai vécu pendant 6 ans n'arrivait pas a voir. Ma peine, mon bonheur... Cette fois ci c'est moi qui baisse la tête.

-Tu veut vraiment savoir ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis vingt minutes.

Et bizarement je le regarde et je lui dit tout.

Il m'écoute sans rien dire et nous arrivons a la place de la Concorde.

-Voila tu sais tout.

-Ben t'as pas eu une vie facile.

-Ca peut aller, il y a toujours pire.

-Enfait on discute, on discute mais t'habite où ?

-Enfait je vais pas te mentir j'habite nul part. J'ai dit a Lyla que j'avais un appart' pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiête mais enfait je n'ai rien du tout.

-Ben commet tu va faire ?

-J'ai une tente et un sac de couchage.

Il recule, regarde mon sac et constate que j'ai une tente et un sac de couchage.

-Ouai mais tu vas avoir froid.

-J'ai étais telement enfermé dans la cave chez mes parents que maintenant j'ai l'habitude du froid. C'est le seul ami que j'ai depuis que je suis toute petite... Le froid.

-Non mais ca va pas ! Tu vas pas dormir dehors. Viens dormir chez moi.

-C'est un peu cliché non ?

-Ouai mais on s'en fout. Viens.

Il m'attrape par le bras sans me laisser le temps de repondre.

Arrivé devant son appart' il me regarde avec ses yeux (bravo Sherlock) bleus et me sourit.

-Voila ! On y est !

Il sort ses clefs de sa poche et ouvre la montons les escaliers et arrivons devant une porte blanche. Nous pénétrons dans l'appartement. Je regarde autour de moi. Une grand baie vitrée dans toute la longueur de l'appartement, une cuisine spatieuse, un salon, et deux chambre. Je sursaute en entendant une porte claqué.

-Mathieu ! T'es enfin rentré !

Une jeune femme sort de la chambre et s'immobilise en me voyant. Elle me regarde et regarde Mathieu.

-Mathieu ? C'est quoi ca ?

Voila ! A bientôt ! 3 Keur sur ta tête petite coccinelle de l'ombre 3


End file.
